Le Parachutiste
by Les Patacitrouilles Yaoistes
Summary: Traduction. L'intérêt de Sirius pour les traditions Moldues du jour de Noël s'amenuise jusqu'à ce que Remus lui raconte un mensonge éhonté sur des petits bonshommes roses en plastique.


**Auteur : ****Lollyphants**

**Traductrice :** Lirius

**Bêta-reader :** Padfoony

**Disclaimer :** Cette fanfiction est une traduction de The Parachuter de _**Lollyphants**_. Les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de l'auteur _J.K. Rowling_. Nous ne tirons aucun bénéfice de cette histoire.

oooo

Sirius était déçu. Il aimait plus que tout son amant, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Remus avait vraiment raté son coup cette fois-là.

- Les crackers de Noël Moldus sont ennuyeux, gémit Sirius alors qu'il déchirait un cracker de ses longs doigts.

Remus leva les yeux de la collection de tournevis, trop petits au point d'en être inutiles, qu'il classait par taille sur la table.

- S'ils sont si ennuyeux que ça, pourquoi a-t-on ouvert presque tous ceux qu'on a achetés quinze jours avant Noël ?

Sirius plissa les yeux.

- J'ai été mal informé ; quelqu'un de diabolique et de mensonger m'a dit qu'ils étaient aussi bien que les normaux.

- Non, j'ai dit que je n'avais pas de préférence et, en effet, je n'en ai pas. Les deux te laissent avec un sentiment tenace de déception et un cadeau totalement inutile.

- Non, les crackers normaux ont de beaux cadeaux, contrairement à ceux-là. Franchement, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Sirius prit entre le pouce et l'index une petite grenouille verte en plastique.

- C'est une grenouille qui saute ! Comme ça.

Remus tendit la main et Sirius lui donna la grenouille. Remus déposa la grenouille sur la table de la cuisine où ils étaient assis et posa le pouce sur son dos, ce qui lui fit faire un saut avant de retomber à l'envers.

- Ah…alors c'est comme les Chocogrenouilles, mais en moins réalistes, moins alertes et non comestibles.

- Est-ce que tu dois toujours trouver à redire sur tout ?

Sans attendre de réponse, Remus saisit le dernier cracker de Noël de la boîte et le jeta à Sirius,

- Allez, ouvre le dernier, comme ça on achètera des crackers sorciers pour le jour de Noël.

- Ouh, j'espère que c'est un autre jeu de tournevis, ou bien un dé à couter, tu sais, avec toute la couture qu'on fait…

- Dé à coudre, corrigea Remus.

- Oh, c'est la même chose, rétorqua Sirius avec irritation en attrapant un des bouts du cracker.

Il tira en même temps que Remus jusqu'à ce que le cracker s'ouvre en se déchirant.

- Hourra, s'exclama sarcastiquement Sirius alors qu'il examinait le butin de sa victoire. J'ai encore eu une plaisanterie pas drôle et…

- Lis-la à haute voix, interrompit Remus.

- Pourquoi Michael va à la porte ? demanda Sirius d'un ton monotone.

- Parce que Jack sonne, répondit joyeusement Remus.

- Oui, c'est ça, dit Sirius en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il renversait le reste de ce que contenait le cracker sur la table. Il y a encore un chapeau en papier, bleu cette fois, et un tout petit homme rose en plastique, avec ce qui ressemble à une version miniature de ces sacs qu'on a eus à Tesco, avec un cordon marron en plastique.

- Un cordon marron en plastique ? Attends, je suis sûr qu'il existe aussi des élastiques dans le monde sorcier.

- Des élastiques ? C'est comme ça qu'on appelle cette chose ? demanda Sirius en tirant sur l'élastique qui entourait le minuscule parachute du parachutiste. A quoi sert cet homme ? Est-ce qu'il a un rôle important à jouer dans la fête de Noël ?

En réprimant un sourire, Remus répondit :

- Oh, oui, il est extrêmement important.

- Ah oui ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? demanda Sirius, plus intéressé que jamais par la fête Moldue de Noël.

Remus réfléchit un instant avant de se dépêcher de répondre :

- Il aide les gens à se décider sur certaines choses à Noël.

- Sur quoi ? Et comment ?

- Tu lui poses une question puis tu défais son parachute, le truc qui ressemble à un sac de Tesco, et tu le fais tomber d'une certaine hauteur. S'il atterrit sur ses pieds, c'est une bonne idée, s'il se renverse par terre, c'est une mauvaise idée.

- Waouh. Est-ce que c'est pour ça qu'il était dans le dernier cracker ? Parce que c'était le plus important ?

Parfois, Remus se demandait comment quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent pouvait être aussi crédule, avant de se souvenir que c'était Sirius.

- Oui, c'est pour ça.

- D'accord, je reconnais que certains aspects du Noël Moldu ne sont pas totalement ennuyeux, concéda Sirius en regardant le parachutiste avec admiration.

- C'est toi qui voulait en apprendre plus sur le Noël chez les Moldus.

- Oui, enfin, je voulais voir ce que toi et tes parents faisiez de beau pour Noël. Je m'attendais à quelque chose de moins ennuyeux.

- Tu n'as fait que te plaindre.

- Tu m'as donné de quoi me plaindre.

- Oh, vraiment ?

Remus se leva et fit le tour de la table pour se diriger vers Sirius, qui s'était levé de sa chaise et qui s'éloignait maintenant lentement de Remus, en souriant.

- Oui, vraiment, répondit Sirius.

Il continua à reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il se surprenne à cogner contre le canapé. Remus le poussa dessus puis s'assit à califourchon sur lui d'un mouvement fluide.

- Je vais te donner quelque chose dont tu vas vraiment te plaindre, menaça-t-il avant de passer les mains sous les aisselles de Sirius et de commencer à le chatouiller.

- Oh, tu… commença à dire Sirius, mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car il se transforma en chien.

La transformation fit tomber Remus du canapé et il atterrit au sol avec inélégance. Un gros chien noir lui sauta alors dessus. Il expira un long 'Ooouch' d'air et le chien lui lécha le visage. Lorsqu'il eut repris son souffle, il leva les yeux pour fixer ceux, grands et noirs, du chien qui le fixaient et il secoua la tête.

- Je suis presque sûr que c'est de la triche, Patmol.

Le chien commença à gémir d'un air piteux et Remus soupira.

- Oh, j'imagine que je peux te laisser gagner cette fois, si tu me laisses me relever.

Le chien se déplaça et, avec du mal, Remus se releva. Patmol battit la queue et Remus se pencha pour le gratouiller derrière les oreilles.

- Malgré tous tes ronchonnements et tes geignements, tu es vraiment un bon chien, tu sais ?

Padfoot lui répondit par un joyeux aboiement.

oOo

Remus attendait patiemment dans le salon tandis que Sirius fouillait dans toute la maison pour une autre paire de gants. Pourquoi il ne se contentait pas d'utiliser la magie dépassait Remus, mais il connaissait Sirius depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'il valait mieux suivre ses excentricités.

- Victoire ! s'exclama ce dernier en entrant dans le salon, les mains, recouvertes de ses gants, levées en signe de triomphe.

- Bravo. On peut y aller maintenant ?

- Oui, juste une seconde, je dois me peigner, dit Sirius.

Mais il ne parvint pas à attraper le peigne avec les gants. Remus hésita entre éclater de rire et secouer la tête de désespoir. Il fit les deux. Il sortit ensuite sa baguette et lança un sort sur le peigne pour qu'il peigne tout seul.

- Tes cheveux ont toujours été aussi longs ? demanda Remus alors que le peigne passait dans les longs cheveux noirs de Sirius.

Ce dernier regarda le peigne puis Remus du coin de l'œil.

- Oui. Ça te pose un problème ?

- Non, mais je ne me rappelais pas qu'ils étaient aussi longs. J'aime bien, répondit Remus avec un sourire malicieux.

Il mit un terme au sort et s'approcha de Sirius. Il passa une main dans les mèches brunes, posa l'autre sur la hanche de Sirius et s'en servit pour le rapprocher et ainsi coller son aine contre la sienne. Il se penchait pour l'embrasser lorsque l'horloge retentit. Surpris, il se recula. Quand il se ressaisit, il regarda la pendule sur la cheminée et soupira.

- On ferait mieux d'y aller.

- Noël n'est pas avant des semaines, dit Sirius qui commença à lui mordiller l'oreille avant d'ajouter, Allons-y un autre jour.

- Sirius, il y a une semaine, on a dit qu'on irait un autre jour. Aujourd'hui est 'un autre jour'.

- Je déteste Noël, déclara Sirius, grincheux.

- Non, tu ne détestes pas Noël.

- C'est vrai, je ne déteste vraiment pas du tout Noël.

oOo

Pré-au-Lard grouillait de monde. Remus avait perdu Sirius dans la foule pas moins de trois fois. Il s'était alors ensuite accroché à lui de la poigne la plus serrée qu'il pouvait, et même avec ça, ils faillirent être séparés par un groupe d'élèves.

- Oh, Poudlard me manque, déclara Remus d'un air rêveur alors qu'un autre groupe d'élèves les dépassait, tous habillés des manteaux noirs de Poudlard.

- Pas moi. On devait sortir en douce pour se voir et Cornedrue faisait des blagues vraiment pas drôles sur les homosexuels.

- Cornedrue continue à faire des blagues inappropriées.

- Oui mais, maintenant, on peut le mettre à la porte de notre appartement.

- Bon point, répondit Remus.

Puis il entraîna Sirius à sa suite dans le magasin de plumes de Screenshot qui était, heureusement, bien plus calme que la rue principale.

- Tu es sûr qu'on devrait acheter des plumes à Lily ? Ça paraît tellement rasoir.

Sirius prit une plume couleur or, qui avait l'air horriblement chère, et commença à jouer avec.

- Non, c'est pratique, et Lily aime ce qui est pratique. On laisse les gros cadeaux à son fiancé, d'accord ?

- Es-tu…attends ! Devine ce que je viens de me rappeler avoir emmené avec moi, dit Sirius en laissant tomber la plume.

Il plongea la main à l'intérieur de son manteau, qui ressemblait étrangement à l'un de Remus.

- C'est l'homme en plastique ! s'exclama-t-il en le sortant de sa poche.

C'était dans des moments comme ça que Remus était content d'être un Maraudeur depuis tellement de temps : il était devenu très doué pour ce qui était de garder son sérieux.

- Comment on appelle ça, déjà ? demanda Sirius en tenant l'homme en plastique par son parachute.

- C'est un parachuteur…non attends, ce n'est pas ça…parachutiste, c'est un parachutiste.

- Un para-chou-tiste ? Les Moldus sont bizarres.

- Tu étais très impressionné la première fois où tu as appris ce qu'il faisait.

- Oh, oui, dit Sirius en se retournant. D'où penses-tu qu'il serait mieux de le laisser tomber ?

- Je pense…

- Tu crois que c'est bon si je le laisse tomber grâce à la magie ? Est-ce que ça l'empêcherait de marcher ?

- Non, répondit Remus.

Il se consola avec le fait qu'il n'était pas vraiment en train de mentir.

- C'est toujours bondé dehors.

Sirius se retourna à nouveau et demanda au propriétaire du magasin, un homme très grand aux cheveux foncés appelé M. Green :

- Est-ce que ça vous dérangerait que nous utilisions ça ici ?

Remus sentit ses lèvres trembler et il eut vraiment l'impression qu'il allait craquer. Il prit une profonde inspiration et parvint à garder son sang-froid.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda M. Green.

Il se leva de son siège et contourna le comptoir pour y regarder de plus près.

- C'est Moldu, c'est un parachoutiste, expliqua fièrement Sirius.

Remus fut attendri de le voir faire.

- A quoi cela sert-il ?

M. Green semblait très intrigué. À cet instant, la seule pensée qui traversa l'esprit de Remus était qu'il adorait les Sangs Purs.

- Alors, d'abord, vous détachez son parachute et ensuite vous le laissez tomber. En fait, non, d'abord vous lui posez une question et ensuite seulement vous le laissez tomber. S'il retombe sur ses pieds, ça veut dire que vous devriez faire ce que vous lui avez demandé, et s'il ne retombe pas sur ses pieds, alors c'est probablement une mauvaise idée.

- Ça vient du monde Moldu ? demanda une grande femme aux cheveux blonds très épais.

Et alors que Remus parcourait le magasin des yeux, il se rendit compte qu'ils avaient rassemblé une petite foule. Il espérait qu'aucun Sang Mêlé ou né de Moldu n'allait vendre la mèche et tout gâcher.

- Oui, ils ont leur propre version des crackers de Noël, qui ne sont pas clairement pas aussi bien que les nôtres, mais ce bonhomme est l'un des cadeaux.

- C'est vraiment très astucieux, dit la femme blonde en ayant l'air impressionné.

- Eh bien, essayez-le alors ! s'exclama une élève rousse toute excitée. Demandez-lui quelque chose.

Sirius défit le parachute et, après quelques secondes passées à se battre avec l'élastique, il le déplia. Il éleva le parachutiste d'un Wingardium Leviosa silencieux et lui demanda solennellement :

- Devrions-nous acheter des plumes à Lily pour Noël ?

Il se dépêcha de lâcher le parachutiste. Il atterrit avec un bruit sourd sur le sol et tomba sur le côté, à la grande déception de Sirius.

- Demandez-lui autre chose, suggéra une femme noire qui se tenait à côté de la blonde.

- Comme quoi ? demanda Sirius.

- Vous cherchez un cadeau pour une femme ? Achetez-lui des bijoux, répondit la blonde.

- D'accord.

Sirius éleva à nouveau le parachutiste et lui demanda s'ils devraient acheter des bijoux à Lily. Il atterrit à nouveau sur le côté.

Malgré l'influence du monde Moldu pendant son enfance, la maîtrise de Remus en science était moyenne (au mieux) mais en dépit de cela, il pouvait tout de même affirmer avec une certaine conviction que la probabilité scientifique que le parachutiste atterrisse sur ses pieds était très mince, voire inexistante.

- C'est une femme intelligente ? Aime-t-elle les livres ? demanda la femme noire.

Mais, avant que Sirius ne puisse répondre, M. Green l'interrompit :

- Je ne pense pas que nous devrions mettre les plumes complètement de côté. Enfin, ce n'est qu'une stupide invention Moldue, après tout.

- Les femmes ne veulent pas de plumes ou de livres, elles veulent de la lingerie, déclara l'élève rousse.

Remus se demanda comment diable cette fille de cinquième année, sixième année peut-être, savait quoi que ce soit sur les femmes.

Sirius rit en disant :

- Croyez-moi, cette femme-là ne veut pas de lingerie.

- Comment pourriez-vous le savoir si vous n'essayez pas ?

- Très bien, dit Sirius.

Il leva négligemment le parachutiste pour le laisser tomber à nouveau.

Cette fois, il retomba sur ses pieds.

oOo

_20 décembre 1979_

Lily,

Pour ton cadeau de Noël…une blague idiote a très mal tourné, mais c'est une longue histoire. Il est vraiment très difficile de dissuader Sirius de faire quelque chose…NE LAISSE PAS CORNEDRUE LE VOIR.

Remus

xoxoxoxox

**Note de la traductrice :** Au nom de toute les Patacitrouilles Yaoistes, bonnes fêtes tout le monde ! ^^


End file.
